


It's a Dog's Life

by Kinky_or_just_Cheesy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other, Starvation, questionable dog anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_or_just_Cheesy/pseuds/Kinky_or_just_Cheesy
Summary: Merlin longs for his own puppies, but Uther does NOT approve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this.

“Who is a good boy?”   
  
Merlin waggles his tail. Uther sounds happy, and there might be a reward coming.   
  
“Yes, that’s right. It’s you!”   
  
Merlin barks and headbuts Uther’s leg, impatient to play.   
  
“Come here, have a cookie. Good boy.”   
  
Uther puts a treat on a small plate, and Merlin runs towards it. That’s even better than playing! He eats it, but is careful not to drag it from the plate as he licks and bites. Food that doesn’t remain on the plate is taken away from him, he knows.   
  
When he’s licking up the last crumbs, he gets a pat between his ears.   
  
“Now, off to bed.”   
  
Uther points towards the basket, and Merlin crawls in, curling up with his head on his paws. He’s not tired yet; he’d rather play. But while obedience leads to treats, disobedience leads to pain. Merlin whimpers and tries to fall asleep.   
  
But even after the lights have gone out, sleep evades Merlin. His energy has bundled together and raced through his body towards the spot underneath his tail. He itches for something there. To be filled. To be bred.   
  
He yowls, longing for his own pups. Then he remembers what happens when he wakes Uther, and promptly shuts up. But the desperate need for offspring of his own doesn’t disappear, and he is left whimpering and sobbing in his basket.   
  
The longer he tries to lie still enough to sleep, the more his nerves rub against his skin, seeking touch and warmth only another dog could provide. His hole twitches and blood fills his cock, but there’s no one else to satisfy his urges. He humps against his basket for a while, which provides some fraction for his cock. However, the air brushes mockingly against his hole, teasing it with its emptiness.   
  
Merlin is so on edge his skin hurts. He can’t bear it anymore and gets up, pacing the room.   
  
If only he could get out…   
  
He scans the rooms for an open window he can crawl through, when he sees it. The kitchen door is still ajar!   
  
He slips out and runs through the garden. The grass is slightly wet; it feels soft underneath his paws. The night’s breeze ruffles his fur, and Merlin’s ears flap happily along.   
  
The grass switches to concrete underneath his feet. Merlin just keeps running. There’s a dog barking in the distance. His barks are low and sultry.   
  
Merlin changes course, running towards the sound, and yaps happily.   
  
He turns the street corner and sees a dark-haired dog chasing his own tail. His hair is so long it sweeps the street and hides his eyes. But then Merlin lets out a seductive bark, and the dog stops his chase to look at Merlin. He flips his hair and the sight makes Merlin quiver.   
  
Merlin is too dizzy of lust to trust his legs to carry him towards the end of the street, and part of him is glad, because it makes the other dog saunter his way instead. He is truly a sight to behold, his hair swishing softly and his hips swaying with each step.   
  
Merlin drools a bit.   
  
The dog walks straight past, and for one moment Merlin is affronted, but then he feels a cold, wet nose pushing at his tail.   
  
Merlin lifts it in surprise and then, oh God, it’s sniffing his butt. Merlin spreads his legs encouragingly, whimpering a bit.   
  
The dog gives his butthole a little lick before jumping on Merlin’s back, pushing something much  _ much _ better in.   
  
Merlin pushes back against it, wanting to be filled to the brim.   
  
The dog grunts. He snaps his hips forward, and he’s  _ inside Merlin _ . His cock splits Merlin open and Merlin is barking because he’s so big that he’ll pump Merlin full of pups.   
  
Half a dozen snaps later Merlin can feel something pushing against his ass. It’s forcing itself past Merlin’s muscles and Merlin’s knees buckle.   
  
He hangs his head lower, submitting fully to this superior force. The other dog barks in excitement, losing any resemblance of rhythm and just driving his cock in as deep as it can possibly go. The knot pops in, and then with a loud cry Merlin is filled with seed. It paints his insides, covering  _ everything _ , and Merlin wants it to take root so desperately. His bowls contract, squeezing every fertile drop out of the other dog, sucking it deeper inside so it’ll reach his eggs.   
  
By the time the knot deflates, Merlin’s milked the dog completely. All the seed has disappeared deep inside, into his uterus.   
  
The dog slumps down when Merlin walks away, almost skipping down the street.  _ Screech! _   
  
There’s a deafening sound of tyres on asphalt and Merlin whips around.   
  
A woman comes running towards him, and Merlin barks, hoping for a pat or even better, a hug!   
  
“Oh my dear, what are you doing out on the streets? I almost hit you!”   
  
There are no pats forthcoming, so Merlin pushes against her legs. She picks him up, much to Merlin’s glee.   
  
“Did you run from home? Stop licking me, I’m trying to read your tag.”   
  
Merlin licks her face to show his appreciation. Her arms are strong and safe around him.   
  
“Oh, I know where that is. Let’s bring you home, buddy.”   
  
She carries him to the car, and Merlin whimpers. Not the good kind of whimpering either. Cars mean bad things. What did he do wrong to get punished? He thought she liked him!   
  
“What’s wrong? I’m just bringing you home, nothing to be afraid of.” The woman strokes his ears, but Merlin can’t enjoy it.   
  
She puts him on the backseat and Merlin curls up in misery.   
  
When the car comes to a stop and the woman opens the door, Merlin hides in the opposite corner. She gets in as well and picks him up, much to his dismay.   
  
But then he recognizes where she’s brought him. His home!   
  
They walk to the front door, where she rings the bell. The sound grates at his ears, and Merlin barks.   
  
“Yes, this is where you live, isn’t it?” She smiles at him.   
  
When the door opens, she talks to Uther. Merlin can feel that they’re talking about him, but Uther isn’t happy like she is. There is a cold anger coming off in waves of him.   
  
Merlin tries to make himself smaller so Uther will forget about him, but then he is dragged inside and the door closes, and  _ all  _ of Uther’s attention is aimed at him now.   
  
“Bad, bad dog. How dare you run away?”   
  
The first hit catches him unawares, and Merlin falls down.   
  
“Now some stranger had to wake me in the middle of the night.”   
  
Merlin curls up and the next hit is on his back. His pups. He has to protect his pups.   
  
“What are people supposed to think, that I can’t control a stupid dog?”   
  
Something sharp hits his left side, and Merlin yowls. It hurts so much.   
  
“I will not have you disobey me!”   
  
Something crushes his tail, and then he is being dragged by his collar towards the garden.   
  
“If you won’t stay here of your own volition, I’ll have to make you.”   
  
His legs can’t move fast enough, and he hits the ground, but Uther just keeps dragging. When they reach the shed, Uther opens it.   
  
He attaches a chain to Merlin’s collar. It’s heavy.   
  
Uther makes to leave, but it’s cold and scary in the shed, so Merlin tries to follow him. He doesn’t want to stay here! But something keeps him in place, and he’s choking himself.   
  
Uther doesn’t look back, shutting the door instead with a resounding click.   
  
****   
  
Merlin has no idea how long he stays there. Long enough for urine and poop to fill the one corner he can reach and poison the shed with its smell, and long enough for his stomach to sink in, even as it grows round with pups, in spite of the half-eaten meat that gets thrown inside from time to time.   
  
Merlin tries to lick his belly, to reassure his pups. They move around restlessly, feeling his distress, and all the licking in the world couldn’t stop them.   
  
Lying on his side with his belly exposed, Merlin keens as the door opens again. Instead of tossing food inside, Uther enters the room, saying something. His smell is not unkind, so Merlin barks hopefully. But then the light gets switched on, and everything changes.   
  
“You’re pregnant? You let yourself get fucked by some stray like a bitch? How dare you?!”   
  
Merlin tries to crawl into the corner, hide among his excrements, but Uther starts pulling at his chain and dragging him out. Merlin wants to follow, because he’s choking on his collar, but his legs are too weak to keep up.   
  
“You’re a worthless whore of a dog. You belong on the streets like the sex-obsessed bitch you are!”   
  
Uther drags him towards the car. Merlin barks anxiously, but they get ever closer, and then Uther is opening a door at the back of the car, and throws Merlin inside. It’s so dark inside, with no windows to look out of.   
  
Again, Merlin loses track of time. In his mind, the drive lasts at least as long as his entrapment in the shed. By the time the car stops, he is well and truly disoriented. Everything smells unfamiliar. There are so many trees, while none bear his mark.   
  
A last kick at his backside sends Merlin sprawling, and then Uther’s gone.   
  
****   
  
Merlin doesn’t like this new place. There’s no food or warmth or toys. Just foreign smells, sounds, and animals, and the slowly dying down of movement inside his belly. He weeps for his pups. He curls up against a tree and rests his head on his paws, letting his eyelids close.   
  
Then a hand is touching him. He leans into the touch, deprived of contact for too long.   
  
“Aw, sweetie. Look at you! What happened to you, my poor doggie?”   
  
The voice sounds nice, and Merlin licks the hand that’s touching him.   
  
“What a good doggie you are. Do you want to come home with me?”   
  
Merlin butts his head into the hand, hoping for more pats. Instead, the hand moves underneath his body, along with a second hand, and lifts him up, cradling him close to the human. He can feel the man’s voice rumbling through his chest. “I’ll take you to a vet and then I’ll take care of you and make sure no one hurts you anymore. How’s that sound?”   
  
The man starts walking, all the while whispering things to Merlin in a comforting voice, and Merlin almost allows himself to close his eyes and hope he’ll wake up to food, when he sees they’re walking straight towards a car. He barks in despair. Not another car! But he’s so exhausted that after half a dozen barks, his eyes fall closed anyway.   
  
****   
  
“Look who’s awake! Is it my favourite boy? Yes, it is!”   
  
Merlin looks up at the sound of the man’s voice. The man is holding squirming bodies, and when Merlin gives the air a good sniff, he recognizes the smell of his own pups. They survived! He flies upwards, but pain in his belly forces him to lie down again.   
  
“Do you want to hold your pups? I bet you do. Here you go, sweetie.”   
  
Then there’s 4 tiny puppies pressed against Merlin’s side. He wriggles a bit to give them access to his nipples. Their mouths automatically latch on, and Merlin sighs in contentment. He has his own family now.   
  
“Aw, look at you. You’re the sweetest dog I have ever seen. I guess I should give you a name if you’re going to be living with me. How about Merlin? The Merlin to my Arthur.”   
  
The man sounds happy and Merlin barks in agreement. He can be part of his family too. Together, they can take care of Elyan, Percival, Leon, and Lancelot.


End file.
